The technology explosion in the medical device industry has resulted in a variety of innovative diagnostic and therapeutic devices and methods. Many medical devices, for example, including electrocardiographic monitors, pacemakers, cardioverter-defibrillators and neural stimulators, are operatively coupled to electrodes, which are joined to elongate lead wires that extend from the devices to a target site either on or within a body of a patient. The electrodes sense electrical signals from the patient, for example cardiac depolarization signals, which are used to diagnose the patient and, in many cases, may be used to guide or dictate therapy delivery. Having such a device may be a contraindication for MRI, due, at least in part, to MRI gradient magnetic fields and radio-frequency (RF) energy, which can induce electrical signals in the lead wires; the MRI artifact can obfuscate cardiac depolarization induced signals leading to erroneous cardiac event detection which can compromise therapy delivery during MRI.